The field of prostate cancer research has been tremendously aided by the recruitment of both new and established investigators into the area. The primary goal of the Prostate SPORE Career Development Program is to provide adequate funding to promising young investigators to facilitate their early career development and to evolve into independent investigators in translational prostate cancer research. A secondary goal of this program is to fund established investigators who wish to direct their efforts to the area of translational prostate cancer research. To be eligible, the applicant must have a current academic appointment at any of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, Howard University or University of Maryland. Applicants must hold an M.D., or Ph.D. degree or both. The Prostate SPORE Career Development Program will fund two positions per year, at the level of $50,000 in salary support and fringe benefits.